Amy Rose VS Triple H
Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS WWE! I can't believe I'm doing this. Intro AMY ROSE AND TRIPLE H WHO'S GONNA WIN? LET'S FIND OUT! Amy Rose Amy Rose is the #1 Sonic fangirl. OK did Sega like, predict the future? Anyway, her main and most iconic weapon is the Piko Piko Hammer, which is strong enough to bust metal.She can even summon a giant hammer 30 times her size. She can even swing these hammers around in mid air!Strength isn't all, because she is sometimes shown to be able to keep up with SONIC. Considering most of the time is Sonic attempting to get away from Amy, that's pretty impressive. It's even more impressive when she can SWING AROUND HER GIANT HAMMER GOING AT SUPER SPEED!She also has a laser grappling hook thing that can be used to pull enemies towards her.That's a cool trick. There's a pretty big problem though. She's an airhead, and rarely uses any kind of strategy. Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic, or your gonna be sorry! Triple H Triple H ' is an American professional wrestler. He once won the WWE champion belt. T H is a pro at body slams. He's strong as Hulk (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) and Superman (DC). Triple H: This Game is not over, it is just beginning. Battle In the ring, WWE wrestler Triple H takes down Hulk Hogan and takes the pin. Referee: 1 2 3 The bell rings. Reporter: We have one more challenger. As a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose enters the ring, it's off to the fight. Reporter: She's a pink hedgehog, she has a Piko Piko Hammer, she's... Amy Rose! The fight begins! FIGHT! Reporter: There goes the bell! Triple H punches Amy. Amy whacks Triple H with her hammer.Amy dashes at T H. T H does the same thing at Amy. Triple H body slams Amy. Reporter: Triple H just body slammed Amy. Amy whacks T H out of the ring. Reporter: Annnnd Amy whacks Triple H out of the ring and T H is about to destroy the reporter table. The reporters run off. Triple H destroys the table. Amy Spin Dashes at T H. T H is back in the ring, thanks to Amy. The body slamming pro of WWE is down. Referee: 1 2 3 The bell rings. KO! Reporter: Here's your winner! Amy Rose! Results ' Game Over. Triple H may have been the smarter and more level headed of the two, but Amy had the edge in almost every other category.Amy's fast enough to keep up with Sonic! To be clear, she's definitely not as fast as Sonic, but she's certainly capable of catching up to him at times, Triple H stood no chance. Take Amy throwing her hammer into Eggman's ship in the sky for instance, given the height of the ship in the sky and Amy's location, it's likely she had to throw her hammer at least 2,100 feet. While her hammer's exact weight is unknown, it's head is large enough to be compared to the biggest sledgehammer ever used by man, which was 64 pounds. In order to hit Eggman's ship as hard as she did, she must have thrown her hammer with two tons of force at bare minimum, and we're really lowballing that.' And that was just the first throw, the second one made the ship spin over, putting it way higher than two tons.' Whereas Amy survived being crushed by a boulder, which, scaled to her height, weighed almost four tons. As Amy is faster than Triple H, there's no reason to believe he couldn't do the same, and with T H's last trump card out of commission,all Amy had to do was finish him off. ' Looks like Amy '''rose' to the occasion.''' The winner is Amy Rose. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/images/2/2b/ASR_Amy.png/revision/latest?cb=20100314134236